Saucy Secrets, Hidden Love
by jessie messy
Summary: Will a brush near death allow Alex to finally get Claire? A dramatic romance full of twists and surprises... PLEASE R&R FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS!
1. Problems at lunch

Saucy Secrets of Hidden Love  
  
1.  
  
"Lunch! Terry! Claire! Alex! Tess!" Meg called for the others while Jodi and Becky sat themselves down at the outdoor table.  
  
"Pass me the tomato sauce please." Becky asked Jodi.  
  
"Yum, Meg these sausage rolls are delicious!" Jodi made herself heard to the rest of the group. She sat with her plate piled with food: sausage rolls, muffins, cheese crackers and salads. Tess meanwhile, had only a piece of French bread and pâté. She had hardly touched it because she had been too busy talking about her relationship with Dave. "He's soo sweet!" She giggled. "He does this thing when he kisses me and he goes - "  
  
"Tess! This isn't a girly chit-chat session." Alex laughed. "I don't think Terry and I need to know how Dave kisses!"  
  
"Oh yea - well thought the girls would love to know." She told him. She looked around to see if Nick or Dave were near. They had gone to Killarny to fix a broken pipe for Harry, and Tess didn't feel comfortable talking about Dave when Nick was around.  
  
"So Claire and Alex?" Jodi piped up to change the subject a little. "How's this thing been going between you two?"  
  
"What thing?" Claire asked. Alex blushed and shuffled in his seat.  
  
"Oh we all know! Come on Claire! Admit it - you cant just be 'friends'!" Becky said, but she kept her month shut when she saw Claire's angry look.  
  
"Nothing is going on between Alex and I." Claire made it quite firm. "Eh Alex?"  
  
"Uh - um." He looked at Claire and the expression on her face showed she wasn't in a joking mood. Alex felt surprisingly hurt by her reaction. If he were asked the question, he would have admitted his love for her. He was beginning to assume that Claire didn't feel the same way.  
  
"Don't embarrass him, girls!" Meg laughed. "Anyone want any sauce?" The table suddenly came alive again as everyone tried to start new conversations, but Alex was still feeling rejected. Claire wouldn't even talk to him let alone look him in the eye for the rest of the lunch. The same afternoon, Alex asked Meg why Claire came down so hard on him.  
  
"I really don't know Alex. That's something you'll have to sort out yourselves, but ill try talking to her."  
  
"Do you think - that it's maybe.you know.?"  
  
"No Alex I don't have any idea what on earth you are talking about!"  
  
"You know, "that time of the month?"  
  
Meg laughed. "No, I don't know! That's another question you can talk to her about!" 


	2. Dont mess with Claire

2.  
  
Claire sat on the edge of her bed and looked in the mirror. She felt a bit dishonest about denying her love for Alex, but her way of relationships was discretion, and Alex should know that they had to keep things quiet for a while. She gazed at her reflection. She admired her skin - not in a vain way though, just appreciating the fact that her skin was flawless, not a very common thing in the middle of summer. Usually she had a few cuts or freckles, but no, today was just right, until Alex walked in quietly startling her.  
  
She looked down at the polished floor. "What do you want Alex?"  
  
"What was that out there, Claire?! You just ignored me and made it look as if we had nothing going for us?"  
  
"What? Like I'm supposed to be admitting that we have something, and blabbing all our secrets to everyone else just like Tess does about Dave? Is that what you want?!"  
  
"No, it's not that - its that way you act as if nothing is important, like you cant break that 'precious shell' of yours - like you keep everything bottled up inside and you don't want anything personal revealed!"  
  
"Personal feelings are my own Alex Ryan!" She had gone pink and was standing now, next to the door. Alex continued to raise his voice.  
  
"If you really love me Claire, just admit it! God - how can you be so selfish!? I love you Claire! I always have! You have just to let go of your tough image and chill out a bit!"  
  
"It's not that easy! I don't know how to handle this situation! I don't think I have felt this way - " She stopped and stood silent. She motioned for him to leave.  
  
"Claire I'm not going until you say how you feel about me."  
  
"Just go Alex."  
  
"But - "  
  
"I said GO!" Alex left as silently as he came in. Claire was left standing facing the door and she started to cry, slowly at first, then loud sobs. But she kept it hidden - she couldn't let anyone see her weak. Then she remembered the afternoon race. 


	3. Ready, Set, GO!

3.  
  
Claire went to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. It was a hot afternoon and she had to face up to Alex pretty soon. Tess and Dave had organized a "Drovers Flag Competition" - a race between teams to collect flags hidden in various areas of Drovers Run. The teams were pairs, and Claire was paired with Alex.  
  
"Right o! Take your marks!" Meg yelled at the top of her lungs. She held a flag in the air and waved it above her head like a mad woman. "Flags are located at the North, South, East and Far West end of each paddock. First team to collect the most flags wins the best piece of lamb for dinner tonight!" She smiled " - Cooked by the lovely chef, me!" Tess and Dave were one team, Becky and Nick were another, Terry and Jodi, and of course - Claire and Alex. They all sat tall on their horses. Claire held the reigns tight - she knew Drovers in every corner so she was determined to win. She HAD to win. Claire looked at Alex. He didn't look back. They hardly said a word since the fight and the tension was growing.  
  
"Get set!" Meg screamed.  
  
"God, mum's so embarrassing!" Jodi hid her head in shame.  
  
"Go!" Meg waved the flag crazily and Nick grabbed it off her as he rode past. "Thanks! - That's our first flag!" He laughed. Meg scowled at him. "Cheaters!"  
  
"Alex!" Claire yelled the first thing to him since their fight. "Take a left and go north!" She ordered them towards the gulley. Everyone else rode off in different directions. Soon it was just them, alone, racing individually now for the prize.  
  
"Claire! We're a team! Wait up! Phoenix is slowing."  
  
"Race ya there!" Claire had a jolt of energy. She sped up and galloped her fastest, Alex must have been far behind her now. She loved the wind in her hair and the smell of the grass. The sun was starting to set and she wanted to beat the rest back to the house before it got any darker. "Alex, hurry up!" Claire looked around but couldn't see him. "Shit!" Where the hell is he? She traced her previous steps back down the hill. Then she saw him - 


	4. Lone Trouble

4.  
  
Claire raced towards Alex's body. He lay sprawled across the grass with his leg twisted in an awkward position. "ALEX!!!!" Claire screamed. She totally freaked out, and jumped off Brave J. "Alex wake up! Please!" Alex lay still. Phoenix ran off a few meters and stood watching. Claire shook him and examined his chest and back. He must have been reared off, and got shirt button caught in the reigns. "ALEX! Claire started to cry. Please, please, say something!" She pressed her ear against his chest - he was still breathing and she could hear his heart, but he wouldn't wake.  
  
Claire cried silently for a few minutes, trying to get a grip on reality. She couldn't choose between going and getting help, which would be a five minute ride, or staying with Alex and waiting for him to wake. Her mind told her to seek help, but her heart told her to stay. So then she did a very "un-Claire-like" thing -- she stayed.  
  
Claire could see the orange sun setting. Each moment passed by and the sun sank lower. It would soon be dark. Claire needed to warn the others. They would still be out looking for those stupid flags so she took her shirt off and hung it around Brave J's saddle. "Go on boy." She whispered "Go on! Shoo! Get outta here! Go home! Run brave J! Run! Get help!" Brave J looked at her puzzled, but Claire screamed at him "GO!" and he shot off like a bullet. All she could do now was sit and wait. Hopefully Meg or Tess would recognize her shirt, and find them.hopefully.  
  
Claire stumbled back to Alex's side. She leaned over him and moved him onto his back so he looked comfortable. "Alex, I'm so sorry." Claire cried and cried. "I love you so much that I don't know how to express it! Please forgive me! Alex, please wake up! I'll do anything, just wake up now!" She made herself angry to stop the crying. But it didn't work. She laid her hand on his chest. It moved up and down as he breathed. She moved his torn shirt until she could see his chest, and the scar upon it. "An old battle wound." She talked to herself and traced her fingers along it. She wondered if he could hear her. "Alex? Can you hear me?" No reply. Claire put her arms around him and put her head near his face, then she did what she had wanted to do for a very long time - she kissed him. 


	5. Safe really?

5.  
  
Alex groaned, not a loud macho groan - more like an injured soldiers groan, one that Claire didn't hear.  
  
Alex opened his eyes. He saw an orange sky, and then Claire's head resting on his chest. He could hear her sobbing - something he'd never heard her do before. He lay with his eyes open. He didn't want to frighten her, so he took a deep breath. Claire looked at him, and he closed and opened his eyes again. "Alex?" Claire's voice was croaky "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Mm, yea Claire."  
  
"Oh My God Alex! I thought you'd die! I'm so sorry for what happened today, I was angry and I don't know what I was thinking!"  
  
"It's ok Claire." Alex tried to sit up, but he felt dizzy so he lay back down. Claire shifted herself so Alex could lay his head on her lap. "I was real scared you know. I promise I wont leave you again." Claire was getting all emotional and almost burst into tears. Alex raised his arm and brushed her hair back off her face. She looked down at him and smiled, she still had watery eyes. Alex just smiled back at her. They were locked in a glance and Claire leaned forward, she held her hair out of the way with one hand, and put her other hand on his hip. She moved her lips towards his and looked into his beautiful eyes. She would remember this forever. Alex pushed his head up and they locked lips. The kiss wasn't a kiss - it was MORE than a kiss! Sparks were flying and the couple's minds were whizzing, the whole world was blocked out except for Claire and Alex. All he could think about was Claire. All she could think about was Alex. There was nothing that could separate them now. This was what they had been waiting for.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, they parted and Alex had a grin on his face. He could no longer feel any pain. He pulled himself into a sitting position and Claire rested her chin on his shoulder. Claire whispered in his ear "I'm sorry Alex. Ive always wanted it though - I mean, for us - to be together."  
  
"Me too Claire, I cant see why you hid it. You don't have to be brave and strong all the time. Look at me! I fell off Phoenix! How strong is that?"  
  
"But you were pretty brave."  
  
"Not really Claire."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Claire paused thinking about how she would word herself. She didn't want to make herself sound desperate or stupid.  
  
"Sure. What? Just don't ask me to race you again!" Alex joked as he pulled his leg up and rubbed it where it was scratched and bruised. "I think it's broken."  
  
"Alex, do you want to, um stay at Drovers for awhile?"  
  
"Gee, it's a big step for a little girl like you! What happens if Nick gets lonely?" Alex laughed but he realized Claire was being serious, and he decided to stop making a joke out of everything. I'd love to. What will Tess think though?"  
  
"Who cares."?  
  
"Yea who cares?" Tess said making Claire and Alex jump. She'd brought Nick and Dave with her, as well as Becky and Jodi. Claire and Alex were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't even hear them approach from behind.  
  
"Oh Alex, that looks bad!" Becky winced when she saw Alex's bruised leg.  
  
"Nah, doesn't hurt, but I feel a bit dizzy though."  
  
"Nick I think u should ring the Ambulance."  
  
"Right - o"  
  
"Claire are you OK?" Tess asked.  
  
"Uh yea, I'm fine." But Tess could see she had been crying, so when the ambulance arrived, Tess pulled Claire aside.  
  
"Claire, you and Alex? It's real isn't it?"  
  
"Uh, yea I guess." Claire was shaking and probably in shock.  
  
"Look, I think you should go for it! I mean, I have tones of relationships, but hardly any were as strong as I know you and Alex feel for each other! Just accept it Claire."  
  
"I already have." Claire smiled and she went to see how Alex was going. "You OK?"  
  
"Yea I think so. Leg's a bit bruised."  
  
"A bit? What do you mean a 'BIT"? It sure looks disgusting to me!"  
  
"Yea thanks for the compliment Claire!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Claire sat next to Alex when the ambulance arrived. It took them awhile to drive through the paddocks to where they had Alex sitting, and Claire insisted on staying with Alex in the Ambo on the way to the hospital. 


	6. Marital Confusion

6.  
  
At the hospital, Claire sat by Alex's bed and watched the nurse wrap a large bandage around his leg. She watched the nurse dip a cotton-bud into some anti-septic lotion and rub it on Alex's wound. Alex just sat looking at Claire. Claire sat looking at the nurse. The nurse just looked at Alex. It would have been quite amusing to watch, no one said anything at all, but Claire wished she was the one rubbing Alex's leg up and down like that!  
  
"Mr. Ryan," Nurse Lee said, breaking the silence. "You can go home once the bandages are done, but you wont be able to do any hard walking for the next few weeks. No riding horses, you understand? Come back on the specified date the doctor has arranged and we will do another x-ray."  
  
"Uh OK. Thanks. I wont need a walking stick will I?"  
  
"No, but take it easy. Make you sure you keep an eye out for him, wont you Mrs. Ryan?" Nurse Lee winked at Claire. Obviously, she didn't know anything. Claire almost laughed.  
  
"Did you hear her?" Claire was amazed. She helped Alex get into the car and she started the engine. " I cant believe it - she thought we were a COUPLE?!"  
  
"Well, we are aren't we?" Alex hinted.  
  
"Yea, but we're not MARRIED!"  
  
The engine roared and Claire backed the car out of the park. It was pitch black. Must have been about 9 o'clock by the time they reached Drovers. Claire led Alex inside and he sat down in the kitchen. The chair creaked and Alex groaned. "Ah. Bit sore still." At around 10.30, Nick came to pick Alex up from Drovers. Alex and Claire both had a good nights sleep. They finally knew how much they felt for each other. They were both happily in love, Claire felt sure of that, and she was comfy with the thought of him being her "boyfriend"! But Alex has other plans. 


	7. Where is he?

7.  
  
Alex was gone for most of the next day. Claire was slightly worried. "Has anyone seen Alex?" She asked.  
  
"No" Becky replied.  
  
"Oh wait, he said something about going to town for something "important" - must have been pretty important 'cos he's been gone for awhile eh?" Terry wondered.  
  
"Yea, tell me if you see him can ya?" Claire was curious as to what this important thing was. Then it struck her - "Was he having an AFFAIR?!" Then she stopped "I've got to stop being paranoid. He mentioned yesterday we were together, so maybe he's just getting supplies?" Claire couldn't stop thinking about it until the afternoon when he came home.  
  
"Alex!" Claire yelled chasing after the Ute on Blaze. "Where the hell were you all day?!"  
  
"Good afternoon to you too, Claire." Alex grinned.  
  
She slowed down and descended the horse. "I was just - worried that's all."  
  
"Well don't be. I was just getting the financial stuff for Killarny sorted. Don't tell Dad though. He might throw a fit."  
  
"How'd your leg? Feeling any better?"  
  
"Oh yea, a lot actually." His voice changed into a lighter, happy tone.  
  
"Still cant ride Alex!" Claire had to remind him. She knew he wanted to be able to do things by himself again. Only one day being lame, and he was already trying to take control.  
  
"We can sit in the hammock and watch the sunset cant we?" Alex put on a soppy face. Claire laughed.  
  
"As long as it doesn't involved too much physical stuff. Don't want to injure you anymore ya know!" They both walked to the deck hand in hand. 


	8. Surprise, surprise!

8.  
  
Alex's hands were warm, wrapped around Claire's. They lay squashed together in the hammock facing the sunset. Jodi ran out the door and stopped when she saw them.  
  
"Hello Jodi!" Claire beamed. Jodi could see they were enjoying themselves!  
  
"Uh, hi Claire, hi Alex. you guys look pretty comfy. Uh, I'm just - getting my shoes." She went back inside as fast as she had entered.  
  
"Hey Meg, Becky, Tess - you know bout them!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alex and Claire - They're outside."  
  
".SO?" Becky was confused.  
  
"In the hammock!"  
  
"I told you it was comfy!" Tess laughed.  
  
"HOLDING HANDS!"  
  
Everyone was at the window in a flash. They looked in amazement as the couple sat talking and whispering to each other. "Dammit - I wish I could hear what they're saying." Jodi whispered to Tess.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Tess told her.  
  
Alex put his arm around Claire as she laid her head on his chest. "You know what this reminds me of?" Claire asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"When you fell off Phoenix, I was real scared. Thought I might lose you." Claire's voice was quiet.  
  
"So you put your head on my chest? I remember that!" She smiled at him.  
  
"I still can't believe that nurse thought we were married! Do you think we look like it?" Claire asked. The sunset was at it's best now. Golden orange with purple shades, and hardly any clouds.  
  
"Maybe we suit each other?"  
  
"Yea, well that's a good thing isn't it?" "Of course it is!" Alex laughed. His chest shook and Claire moved her head to his shoulder. He smelt real good. "If I asked you for something pretty big, would you say yes?"  
  
"Depends how big it is." Claire was curious again. She prayed he didn't ask if it's OK for him to have another girl in his life.  
  
"Well, it's pretty big. It would affect our relationship - a lot."  
  
Claire was listening hard now.  
  
"How would it affect me?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be able to spend any more money on you. You know, for romantic things such as roses, chocolates etcetera."  
  
"What are you saying, Alex?"  
  
"Well, I sort of went a spent a heap of cash today. I know it might sound stupid, but I want to show you what a spent it on." Claire was very concerned. She was relieved he hadn't been talking about another girlfriend, but she was worried he had got himself drunk and had now gambled too much at the Gungullen Pub.  
  
Alex reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out a little horse-shoe shaped box with velvet covering. It looked like the ones Claire had seen for holding diamond bracelets in the jewellery shop. "Oh my God Alex, it's so sweet! Is it for ME?"  
  
"No, it's for Meg - just joking Claire, of course it's for you!"  
  
Claire hardly wore any jewellery, but she liked necklaces best, so she was excitedly opened the box, trying not to rip any of the tissue paper. Alex watched for her reaction and he sat up straight in the hammock so he could see her face clearly.  
  
Claire continued to unveil the package. When she opened the latch to the container, she almost cried. 


	9. The Question

9.  
  
Alex stumbled out of the hammock, almost tipping them both onto the ground. He got on his knees and looked at Claire. "Claire McLeod, will you marry me?"  
  
Claire had tears in her eyes. She looked at Alex, and then looked at the ring. It was a sparkling diamond.  
  
"It's not too big is it? I got the most expensive one, but a small one because I knew you wouldn't want a big, chunky thing getting in your way!" Alex's voice was nervous.  
  
Claire gave a nervous laugh as well. She was so surprised, but also so happy. She had known Alex all her life and he was always her best friend, her best mate, and now she was going to be with him for the rest of her life.  
  
"So.? Oh, Claire, please don't so no! I really want to spend the rest of my life with you! You can have some time to think -"  
  
"YES!!! I will Alex!" She jumped off the hammock into his arms. He held her tight and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately. Alex then fell over onto the grass - he had forgotten about his leg, but they landed and rolled laughing until they stopped and just looked at each other. It was almost dark.  
  
It was really quite a scene. Tess heard a scream, so she ran outside. She saw them both on the grass. "Claire, Alex! Are you OK?" They stopped and looked at her. Tess could see Claire had been crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Tess," Claire tried to tell her sister calmly, but couldn't hold it in, so she kept smiling until her mouth ached. "We're getting married!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! Claire! That's amazing! - Wha-? When!? WOW!"  
  
"Yup, well we don't know when yet." Alex hugged Claire.  
  
"As soon as possible." She said.  
  
"Gee, you're keen." Tess laughed. "Better come in soon, it's getting dark. Tell me all about it inside! Are you going to announce it at dinner?"  
  
"Yea, maybe?" Alex looked at Claire. She nodded and smiled. She had never been so happy. 


End file.
